iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Ellie
Ellie is a female woolly mammoth, she debuted in Ice Age: The Meltdown when met by Manfred, Diego and Sid. Ellie has two opossum brothers called Crash and Eddie. She and Manny become mates and eventually give birth to a daughter they name Peaches. She was voiced by Queen Latifah. Background Story It was revealed that when Ellie was young, she was separated from her herd during the ice age. She came across two opossums named Crash and Eddie, along with their mother. Since she was raised by opossums she later forgot her mammoth origins and thought that she was an opossum. How she got separated from her herd is unknown, she may have gotten lost in a blizzard, the herd may have been hunted by humans, etc. It is also unknown what has become of the herd. Appearance and Personality In her debut, Ellie is an independent and fun-loving mammoth, but believes she is a opossum like her adoptive brothers, Crash & Eddie. She behaved several ways as a opossum instead of a mammoth, notably playing dead and sleeping hanging upside-down from her tail (Which Manny finds ridiculous). She is also witty, clever, and very nice. But like mammoths, she is also stubborn. She initially saw Manny as just a nice guy and didn't believe his telling her she was a mammoth. But when she came upon a grove of trees she'd been to as a mammoth calf, she had a flashback that made her realize what she really was. When Manny brought up, however, the method to continuing their race, she took it offensively to heart, and for a while she wanted to have little to do with him (Due to his impersonal remarks). But it changed quickly, while during a life-and-death situation, she apologized for over-reacting to Manny and they made up saving the others and themselves (Much to the relief of the others). At the end of the film, after another argument and a near death experience and quick thinking and teamwork. Ellie and Manny make up again, admit their feelings for each other and became an official couple and they in turn, along with their new friends and family, went off towards on a new journey and a new home. In the next film, Ellie is pregnant and expecting her first child and is a little overwhelmed by Manny's over-protectiveness, although she seems to find it amusing. She remains an independent woman however, she has also become more motherly and the second in command of the herd, and the positive side of Manny. She was firm and determined rescuing Sid (Despite the reluctant reactions of Crash and Eddie). When their daughter is born, she declines Manny's idea of naming their baby after her, knowing it would confuse the others and instead decided that they name her Peaches. All in all, Ellie is a kind, strong, and beautiful soul. She loves those close to her very much, and is willing to go to great lengths to save them when they're in danger. Especially when Sid was in trouble, she showed great courage, optimism, ingenuity and devotion whole on the mission, towards helping the others finding their friend. Film roles Ice Age: The Meltdown Manfred met her when he was afraid that he truly was the last mammoth, and he was overjoyed that he had found another of his kind, but got a surprise when he saw that Ellie believed that she was an opossum. Nevertheless, he and his herd (or rather, Sid) welcomed Ellie and her brothers to travel with them. During this time, Ellie displayed the mannerisms pertaining to an opossum as well as insisting (despite obvious proof that she was not a opossum) and this was weighing heavily on Manfred's patience, namely when she claimed that the act of bravery that he had done of fighting off the sea reptile Cretaceous was dumb. Soon, Manfred got his time to be alone with Ellie when he and Ellie went for a walk through a wooded area, where Ellie had a flashback that told her of her past. Upon remembering this, she knew that she was a mammoth, but was soon angered at Manfred for implying that they must mate in order to save the mammoths from extinction, but in time, she apologized for over-reacting. She and Manfred also slowly fall in love now and the next morning when they resumed travel, this affinity did not seem to end. Soon, however, this new "herd" reached a horrible obstacle between them and safety from the oncoming flood: a field of geysers, which Manfred explained must be crossed, but Ellie would not listen: she and her brothers felt that they must go around. But this proved to be disastrous: as they were trying to reach their destination, some rocks caved down and nearly crushed Ellie and her brothers, but trapped them instead in a sort of cave. Manfred rescued Ellie, for the water was flooding into the cave where she was trapped and had nearly drowned Ellie. She and Manfred escaped and regrouped with the others, but faced another problem, for the waters were still rising. Eventually, however, the waters subsided and to top it all off, a herd of mammoths made their way into the valley. Manfred thought that because the mammoths had come, that Ellie would not want to remain with him. Manfred was persuaded otherwise by Sid and Diego and soon caught up with Ellie and confessed his feelings, saying that he wanted to be together not because they had to be, but because he himself wanted to. The mammoths trumpet while Manny and Ellie embrace. Manfred and Ellie decide to stay with their old friends, taking along Sid, Diego, and the opossum brothers. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Ellie is pregnant with Manny's child, causing him to be overprotective. By now Ellie has fully accepted herself being a mammoth. In fact, she isn't observed doing anything like an opossum in the movie, although there was a quick scene in the movie where she saved on of Sid's "kids" from being crushed by catching the egg while she was hanging from a tree by her tail. Ellie was the only sympathetic one who tried to assure Sid that Manny didn't mean those cruel remarks of not having a proper mate, But it was too late, Sid was already hurt and left with discouraging remarks about his fate. Manny didn't take this seriously since he was used to Sid's attention seeking comments before. But Ellie, sensing Sid's distress tries to tell Sid to come back, but Manny says to leave him for he will bounce back, with one of the advantages of been Sid. But Ellie, remains very worried about him. She was also concerned about Diego after his failed hunt and was slightly distressed after hearing from Manny that he was leaving. When Sid later gets kidnapped by Momma dinosaur, Ellie was quite detriment to save him, much to the charging of Manny and the others. Manny tells Ellie that they need a code word, to let them know when the baby's coming. Elle suggested Agh, the baby's coming! but Manny thinks that it's too long and suggested Peaches, much to Ellie's unimpressed reply. When they were in the dinosaur world, Ellie thought off a clever idea to escape the clutches of the cannon ball dinosaur, by luring a brontosaurus towards the group to use as a slide to get down to the ground. When Buck arrived on the scene, and after he rescued her mate and her friend Diego from the meat eating plant she asked him to joined them to help them find Sid. Later on, as the others got stuck in the chasm of death, Ellie ends up rescuing them all, after Buck's failed attempt to get the chest bone life moving. Later in the movie, Manny dreamed about her in the most dangerous place in the world. After Ellie woke up, too, Manny confesses his depression to her about his nightmare. Ellie confesses, too, and claims it is larger than both of them, due to the nightmare. Later, as they crosses the Plates of Woe, towards Lava falls, Ellie then starts to fall into labor, as she accidentally got separated from Manny and the boys due to dinosaurs attacking, she tries to tell Manny that the baby's coming, using different names of fruit, as she couldn't remember the code word, as she thought harder she suddenly remembered and yelled Peaches!. As Diego and Manny set off to rescue Ellie, Manny attacks a bunch of predators off to prevent them from reaching his mate and new born child that was coming. Diego protected Ellie from the dinosaurs, while giving her encouragement and moral support, undoubtedly becoming an unofficial midwife in progress. After a lot of effort and fighting off the dinosaurs, Ellie finally gives birth, to a beautiful, little baby girl Manny, whom Ellie suggested the name Peaches after Manny wanted to name her Little Ellie. As they were later attacked by Rudy, Ellie protected Peaches under her trunk and stayed with her as her mate and her friends went off to help Buck. After Rudy was defeated, She invited Buck to come back up to the surface with them. But, after Buck changed his mind and decided to stay, Ellie turned her attention towards her newborn peaches as she introduced her to the ice age. Trivia * After Manny has agreed to go with Ellie, Crash and Eddie, he says "Ellie can be the mummy." He called Ellie by her name, but she had never told him, nor could he have heard it when she was talking with the opossum brothers. * Ellie can hang from trees by her tale, as well as climbing on them, she can also roll logs down hills and improvises new ways of transportation and having fun. * Queen Latifah has released a top hit single relating to the third film Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, entitled Walk the Dinosaur. * Ellie is very caring and goodhearted towards others, especially to Sid and to Buck, whom she sees as individual and not odd or annoying. * Ellie was the only girl/female of the group in Ice Age: The Meltdown and most of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, until the birth of her daughter, Peaches, making it two females in the group. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Ice Age: The Meltdown Category:Characters in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Category:Mammoths Category:Opossums Category:Mammals Category:Featured